


when i'm home you know i got you

by bringeverything



Series: November Ficlet Challenge 2013 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Preseries, bro feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringeverything/pseuds/bringeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a date that he actually cares about impressing (for once), until Sammy comes home sick from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i'm home you know i got you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my tumblr ficlet challenge, the result of a lovely prompt from my beautiful friend Emily. Title from The 1975's 'Is There Somebody Who Can Watch You?'

Dean has it all planned out. First they’re going to see Godzilla at the mostly-falling-down cinema downtown, because Hannah’s the rare kind of chick that will pick an action movie over those shitty room-coms, and Dean’s eternally grateful that he won’t have to sit through another gag-worthy chick-flick on his dime. Then he’s going to fine-dine her, take her to this cute little Italian place Sam’d scoped out for him between trips to the library where the waiters speak Italian but the menus are in English. Then he’ll take her and Baby up to the ridge that overlooks the lake, because he knows they both have ulterior motives and the date is just really for appearances.

But it’s kinda weird, because Dean isn’t actually all that bothered about getting into her pants tonight. Sure, it might be because they’re already well and truly over that bridge, and damn is that girl adventurous. But he genuinely likes spending time with her, likes how chill she is and how brash she can be even though she has perfectly manicured fingernails. Talk about the best of both worlds. So yeah he’s been planning this for a while, going on a proper date after screwing around for the better part of three weeks, just because he actually wants to romance her a bit. Screw Sam for saying he doesn’t have a sensitive bone in his body.

It’s just after 2 when he pulls into the driveway of this month’s dump, having talked Rick into giving him the afternoon off so he’d have time to get the grease out from under his fingernails before picking Hannah up at 4. Despite her dirty mind and her try-everything-once attitude, she’s a good girl at heart and made him swear he’d have her home before her curfew at 11. Strangely, it’s just endearing instead of annoying on her. God this chick is driving him crazy.

He’s in the bathroom when he hears the front door open and slam shut in the wind. He pokes his head out of the door just in time to see Sam collapse on the couch with his backpack still slung over one shoulder.

“What happened to school, kiddo?” he calls across the hall. He gets a long groan in return.

Dean shuts off the faucet and wipes his hands on his dirty overalls. Fuck it, it was a long cause to begin with. He wanders over to Sam, flopping down on the couch on top of Sam’s legs, which earns him a hit in the gut.

“You’re an ass. Also quit calling me kiddo.”

Dean stands up to let Sam flip over and pull his knees up to his chest, letting his forehead rest against them in a way that makes him look six years old again. Dean can’t help but ruffle his hair a bit, which gets him another slap.

“Seriously though, why are you home? You never ditch, little geek.”

Sam groans again. It’s practically his default setting. “Almost threw up in Bio today. We were dissecting cow hearts. I think last night’s pizza was weird.”

Dean snorts. “Naww, can’t widdle Sammy handle a bit of blood?” Which earns him another slap. Little bitch.

“Stop being mean, I’m dying here.”

Dean laughs again, but gets up and wanders down the hall to their shared bedroom, pulling off the one blanket they’ve managed to hang on to since Sam was little. He drops it on Sam’s head.

“I hate you.”

“No, you love me. Now sleep.”

***

Sam’s out for almost three hours before startling awake, falling off the couch in the process. Dean’s in the kitchen but he still hears it, chuckles at the thunk Sam makes when he hits the ground, and again at the groan that follows. What a dweeb.

“I can hear you laughing, you dick.”

Dean leans over the divide between the kitchen and the lounge, a steaming mug in each hand.

“You’re so cute when you’re pathetic. So cute that I even made you cocoa.”

Sam makes the most ridiculous grabby hands, puppy-face in full force from his spot on the floor. Dean passes him the mugs before hopping up on the divide and swinging his legs over, instead of walking through the door 5 feet away.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Hey, I reserve the right to take back that cocoa if you’re gonna be mean about my style, Sammy.” Sam snorts into his mug, but passes Dean’s back to him as they both settle on the couch.

“Don’t you have a big date?” Sam mumbles, leaning into his brother’s side because if he’s gonna feel like shit, he’s sure as hell gonna exploit the crap out of it.

“Told her my little bro was being pathetic and needed some attention. You owe me. And I’m totally eating the cookies she said she’d bake for you.”

“Dean, marry that girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://hotwhiskeyes.tumblr.com/post/65776148230/day-2-of-my-november-ficlet-challenge-is-for-emily):


End file.
